


Umpan

by NairelRaslain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, World Trigger
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OOC, canon-modified, plot what plot?, romansa ringan, untuk Reasta
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Niat iseng lempar umpan buat dia yang bikin hatinya terpikat, nyatanya malah kena serangan balik dankokoro-nya habis disikat.--Mayuzumi (duh ini gimana nasib selanjutnya) Chihiro





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/gifts).



> **Disklaimer:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ merupakan properti sah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
>  _World Trigger_ merupakan properti sah milik Ashihara Daisuke.  
>  _A Clocwork Apple and Honey and a Little Sister_ merupakan properti sah milik Taiyakidou Anko dengan ilustrator Uchimi Aza.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

“Sudah selesai, Mayuzumi- _san_?”

Tersadar akan panggilan dari Akashi yang datang dari sebelahnya, Mayuzumi refleks terlonjak dan segera memusatkan pandangan ke arah rak buku kembali. “Sebentar lagi,” jawabnya sembari berdaham, “dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?”

“Anggap saja karena aku _cukup_ menghormatimu sebagai seniorku.”

Mayuzumi mengembuskan napas panjang. “Baiklah, baiklah, lupakan saja.” Sepasang mata kembali bekerja menelusuri rak buku, mengamati deretan judul _light novel_ yang cukup menggiurkan. Kalau tidak ingat dirinya sedang mengalami krisis keuangan, Mayuzumi pasti akan mengembat beberapa judul—atau mungkin, dia akan memborong habis semuanya.

Terkutuklah masa-masa akhir bulan yang benar-benar menyiksa seperti ini. Mayuzumi mendadak sakit kepala mengingat tugas-tugas yang mesti diselesaikannya untuk lusa dan kesejahteraan perutnya supaya mampu bertahan sampai bulan depan. Demi mantan kaptennya yang tidak juga bertambah tinggi ini, kenapa hidupnya selalu mengenaskan seperti ini, sih?

“Mayuzumi- _san_?”

Mayuzumi terbatuk-batuk kecil, lantas menatap Akashi lewat sudut mata. “Oke, Akashi, oke. Sebentar lagi.”

Ah, benar, Mayuzumi harus selalu ingat tentang hal ini; dilarang keras menyumpah serapah kesialan pribadi pada orang lain. Terlebih kalau itu kepada Akashi Seijuurou. Bisa-bisa Mayuzumi tidak bisa _berkencan_ dengan Ringo kesayangannya. Itu cukup mengerikan untuk seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro, omong-omong.

Tangan Mayuzumi bergerak menuju kepalanya sendiri, memijatnya beberapa kali. Tekanan akhir bulan seperti ini memang sering menghancurkan akal sehatnya. Ah, sebentar, bicara soal Ringo ….

Mayuzumi menggerakkan kepala, menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Seseorang tampak berdiri di sana, agaknya sedikit kebingungan sambil terus memainkan sesuatu dengan ponselnya (maaf saja kalau ternyata orang itu tidak sedang kebingungan, apa yang Mazuyumi baca apa adanya, kok), mungkin sedang menghubungi seseorang, mungkin juga bukan, Mayuzumi tidak tahu dengan pasti.

Pandangan Mayuzumi kembali pada dua _light novel_ dalam pelukannya, menimbang-nimbang. Kalau ia menambah satu judul lagi, kesejahteraan perutnya tidak bisa dijamin, dan tugas-tugas yang menggunung juga entah bisa dikerjakan dengan benar atau tidak. Sial, Mayuzumi bingung berat. Bisa, sih, pinjam duitnya Akashi (yang bisa dipakai buat memborong buku-buku di sini sesuka hati), tapi Mayuzumi jelas gengsi. Nanti malah disuruh tidak usah diganti (dasar orang kaya) dan kalau Mayuzumi ketagihan _ngutang_ jadinya gawat juga.

Ada dehaman yang cukup keras dari samping tubuhnya. Mayuzumi mengerjap. “Aku ke—“

“Sudah selesai, kok.” Mayuzumi terbatuk-batuk lagi, menyadari tatapan Akashi agak meruncing (pasti karena tadi Mayuzumi memotong ucapan Akashi—duh gimana, nasib Mayuzumi memang lagi apes-apesnya). “Kasir, kalau begitu?”

Tepat setelah Akashi menganggukkan kepala, tangan Mayuzumi bergerak cepat mengambil salah satu judul _light novel_ yang kemudian dipeluknya bersama dua yang lain.

“Kupikir kau sudah punya yang itu?”

Mayuzumi tersenyum kaku. “Beli lagi tidak masalah, ‘kan?”

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu dengan entengnya dan kemudian memimpin jalan menuju kasir. Jantung Mayuzumi bekerja gila-gilaan. Dia benar-benar sekarat, bisa habis riwayatnya akhir bulan ini juga.

Ah, yasudahlah, dipikirkan nanti saja.

**.**

**.**

Orang itu masih berada di dekat pintu masuk. Setelah keluar dari toko buku, Mayuzumi cepat-cepat menyodorkan (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyodokkan) salah satu judul _light novel_ yang dibelinya barusan tepat di lengan kanan orang itu.

Reaksi yang diberikan orang itu tepat seperti yang Mayuzumi perkirakan; kebingungan (dan mungkin setengah lainnya menganggap Mayuzumi salah orang atau malah sinting) dan mendorong kembali _light novel_ yang Mayuzumi sodorkan.

“Terima saja,” ucap Mayuzumi, kembali menyodorkan _light novel_ itu. “Kupikir sama sekali tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu sambil membaca sesuatu, benar?”

Menyadari arah pandangan lawan bicaranya terus tertuju pada sampul _light novel_ itu, Mayuzumi mengembuskan napas pendek, “Judulnya memang agak memalukan, mungkin begitu yang dipikirkan orang-orang kebanyakan,” ucapnya sambil menangkap sampul depan _light novel_ yang berjudul _“A Clockwork Apple and Honey and a Little Sister”_.

“Sejujurnya semua ini cukup memalukan buatku.” Orang itu menggerakkan kepala, menatap Mazuyumi tepat di mata. Dan sebelum Mayuzumi kembali mengatakan sesuatu, orang itu menambahkan, “Tapi terima kasih, kurasa?”

**.**

**.**

“Kau membelinya lagi hanya untuk memberikannya kepada orang-yang-entah-siapa-itu?”

“Diamlah, Akashi.”

Akashi justru tertawa kecil, “Apa alasannya?”

“Kata siapa kau harus tahu?”

Mayuzumi melihat Akashi mengangkat bahu dan membentuk senyum tipis yang menyebalkan itu, “Kau pasti mengatakannya, tenang saja.”

Napas dibuang kasar sebelum Mayuzumi membalas dengan, “Dia terlihat hm … cukup manis.” Mengabaikan tatapan Akashi yang terpusat kepadanya, Mayuzumi kembali melanjutkan, “Cukup mendekati tipeku, sepertinya.”

“Mayuzumi- _san_ , dia laki-laki.”

“Baiklah, lalu?” Dan jawaban darinya sukses membuat Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum dan bilang _“Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja,”_ kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

xxxxx  
  
Halo, orang-yang-memberi-light-novel-memalukan-itu-kepadaku.  
  
Bisa hentikan itu?  
  
Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan nomorku?  
  
Apa alasanmu memberi light novel seperti itu kepadaku, Mayuzumi Chihiro-san?  
  
Orang yang dikasih cukup menerima saja, jangan banyak tanya.  
  
Dan bagaimana dengan namaku? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?  
  
Kenapa tidak mengajak berkenalan dulu? Kau bisa dianggap sebagai orang yang mencurigakan, Mayu-san.  
  
Aku Ouji Kazuaki, omong-omong.  
  
Hei, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!  
  
Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Mayu-san.  
  
??????????  
  


Ouji  
  
Bisa membuat omelet?  
  
Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?  
  
Buatkan beberapa untukku.  
  
Kebetulan aku sedang lapar.  
  
Kebetulan sekali, aku menolak.  
  
Mayu-san, tidak baik menolak keinginan seorang pangeran seperti itu, loh.  
  
Dan kau bukan pangeran.  
  
Biar kuingatkan.  
  
Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi pangeranmu mulai dari sekarang, Mayu-san.  
  
?????!!!!!  
  
Omong-omong, Mayu-san, aku sudah di depan rumahmu, bisa bukakan pintunya?  
  
…………..  
  
………………….  
  
Kau tidak lihat ini sudah larut malam sekali, ya, Pangeran?!  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _OOC_ yang nggak bisa ditolong lagi. Hahahaha bodo amat yang penting seneng. #siapa  
>  Kalau ada detail yang salah atau gimana, tolong diiyakan saja, ehe.  
> Selamat ulang tahun (lagi), Chacha! Moga dirimu suka, ya, ehehehe. Yuk layarkan kapal ini(?) #eyy  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
